Choosen Destiny
by slvrstarlight
Summary: [Formerly In the Dark of Night] ON HIATUS: AU: You can't run from your fate, but that doesn't mean that you have no choice in the matter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and co. nor do I own the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm only taking aspects of both and playing with them for a few weeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

In the Dark of Night: Chapter 1

In every generation a slayer is born...

One who is destined to rid the world of demons, vampires and other creatures of the night that want to decimate humanity. That is the prophecy of the chosen one, the slayer that is.

A slayer's duty is to protect the world. A slayer's destiny is to eventually die serving their duty.

That's fine, but I wasn't supposed to be a slayer.

The things that most people don't know is that most all slayers don't live past the age of 20.

But one defied that and did, she even had a family.

She was my mother.

She learned of her calling when she was seven I think. At least that's what I remember her saying. My grandparents were descendants of Japanese demon exterminators in the late 1400's. The prophecy stated that the strongest slayer in the know world would be born into out family.

They figured it to be my mother.

She trained everyday while still managing to go to school and attempt to have a normal life. Well, as normal as one's life can get considering you go out every night hunting demon.

Her quest for normalcy is how she met my father.

That's when she fell in love.

And that's when fate decided that something should go terribly wrong. But I'm getting a head of myself here.

My parents married right out of high school, much to the disapproval of my grandparents. They argued that there would be no way for mom to fulfill her duties as the chosen one and lead a life with her new husband.

She chose that moment to tell them that she was pregnant with me.

Needless to say that didn't go as well as expected.

When it came down to the choice between her new family and her duty, my mother chose to put her family first and being the slayer second.

I lived with my grandparents the first few years of my life. It was the only way Mom and Dad could keep me safe.

Did I mention that my mother trained my father in the ways of demon exterminating? Well, she did. He refused to let her go out by herself after I was born and rather than let him get killed by some bastard demon, Mom taught him the techniques that out ancestors used in Feudal Japan.

Mom never once lied about what she and dad did at night. I knew from the age I could talk that my mother was special. I just never fully understood why though.

That is until my sixth birthday. It was supposed to be a quiet family celebration. 

The quiet lasted for all of ten minutes.

The temple that my grandparents lived on was supposed to be cloaked, hidden if you will from all demonic energy. Along with my family's exterminator heritage, there also a long line of priestesses and monks who were supposed to have very strong spiritual powers.

That's why it was safe for me to be there.

Was being the key word.

The demons attacked us that day. They somehow found a way around the barrier and sought to seek revenge on the slayer.

They tried to destroy our save haven. Our home...mom wasn't happy about that.

Until that day I had never seen my mother and my father fight. She moved with the grace of a swan, yet at the same time was as deadly as a cobra.

I can see why father loved her so much As gentle as Mom seemed to be to the rest of the world there was a fire in her heart and soul that you could see in her eyes. It was a fire that no one could extinguish. One of the demons tried to attack me, and all hell literally broke loose. Mom in one fell swoop managed to decimate all the demons that were left to save me, her precious little boy.

I was told later by my grandmother that she somehow fused her slayer powers and the latent spiritual powers together to wipe them all out.

Because of that her energies were drained and her powers were gone. 

Just like that the slayer was no more.

Demons never showed up again, Mom and Dad didn't stay out all night for patrols anymore. We finally had a normal, quiet family life. Or so we thought.

Eight months later we moved to the United States, California to be specific, because my father's job was transferred. We left because there wasn't the lingering threat of chaos breaking lose in Tokyo because Mom was no longer the slayer.

That sense of safety and calmness would only last a few years though.

By the time I was thirteen our family had gained a new member, my parents were happy, and life was good for us.

All that changed in one night.

That night there was a terrible thunderstorm, very unnatural when I think abuot it now. We were sitting in front of the fireplace; the storm knocked out the power so Dad built us a fire because it was too early for anyone to go to bed. I was sitting on the floor playing with my five year old brother. We were all there just enjoying the comfort of our family.

Then we heard the noises.

Then they attacked us. Some of the same demons that attacked us in Japan seven years ago. They remembered my mother was the slayer and didn't really care that she didn't have her powers now, they just wanted her dead.

My mother was thirty-two when she died, no when she was murdered. My father died that night as well, trying to protect my mother who was trying to protect me and my brother.

They took him that night, why I may never know. They also tried to take me as well, but they couldn't lay a finger or claw on me.

I finally know what happened to my mother's powers.

I wasn't supposed to be a slayer.

This wasn't my destiny or my duty to take, but now this is my life.

I moved back to Tokyo to live with my grandparents. They trained me and showed me how to use my powers because I'm to continue my mother's legacy. 

There was no other slayer called after my mother, people that knew just assumed that the role of the slayer was no longer needed. So now I'm the first non-female slayer in the history of the world.

But none of that mattered to me. I only want what is mine and that's my revenge for my parents deaths and the kidnapping of my brother.

I'm not out to save the world, just the remainder of my broken family.

And when I find that bastard in the baboon suit, Naraku I'm gonna make sure he pays dearly for all he's taken from me.

To be continued....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So ya like? Yea?? Then review already! Ja!

~*silverstarlight*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own my optical mouse! But sadly I do not own Inu Yasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

In the Dark of Night: Chapter 2

The chill of the cool autumn night was all to familiar to him. The young man in question, that walked down the dark street was all too used to nights like this. 

For the last eight years he's been out like this every night searching, no hunting for the ones responsible for the tragic turn his life has taken. 

__

'A few more blocks then I'm done for the night'_,_ he thought. His midnight black hair that hung loosely in a ponytail going down his back stopping at his waist gently took motion with the light breeze that picked up. 'Damn fall weather. Any other time of the year I wouldn't need this damn coat and gloves...then again the coat does make concealing weapons a hell of a lot easier.' The coat in question was a long black leather duster that once belonged to his late father, which was a gift from his late mother. In addition to that a blood red long sleeve silk shirt with a black wife-beater, loose black jeans and black combat boots completed the outfit. Oh and lets not forget the katana attached to his hip through a belt loop. (A/N: Ok, the slayers outfit is something Spike from BTVS would probably wear. Any ideas as to who it is yet?)

He's been skilled in combat with all forms of weapons, such as swordplay, advance archery training, quarterstaff techniques and a horde of other weapons, and various fighting techniques and martial arts since the age of thirteen.

Five blocks and a temperature drop of at least ten degrees later he decided that he'd done enough patrolling for the evening.

He'd gotten a so called 'tip' that a nest of vampires was held up in one of the less desirable neighborhoods in East Tokyo, so being the good slayer he was or attempted to be depending on how one looked at it (that latter much to the distaste of his grandparents who constantly told him that he must take his more seriously) spent the evening checking it out.

That 'tip' had been a load of bull, and he was not terribly happy about that, in fact he was down right pissed. He rounded the corner intent on taking a short cut home through the city alleyways. While most people wouldn't be caught dead, will not WILLINGLY DEAD, going through the alleys of Tokyo at three in the morning, he had no worries about what was or could be lurking in the shadows.

He was different.

He was the slayer.

And the minute he set foot in that alley he found the action he'd been looking for all night. Two demons were enclosing on a boy who looked no more than fifteen. 

'Why in the hell is this kid in an alley this late at night?' He walked in the alley not trying to be quiet, not trying to not draw attention to himself, but just looking to vent some very pent up frustration and aggravation. These guys were going to make the perfect punching bags.

"Oi! Is this a private party or can anyone join the fun?" The demons turned their attention from the boy to face the man at the alley entrance. 

"And who the hell would you be bastard?", said the tall, relatively good looking demon with his hair in a tied back braid.

"Heh, if you ask me Hiten, he looks like a little pansy," said the other demon who was fat and balding.

"Keh, I'll show you bastards who's a pansy." And so began the rumble. The would-be victim crawled into a corner and waited for the fray to end. He had no idea who the winner would be, but at the moment his money was on the demons. He hoped that eventually all three would be distracted long enough for him to make his escape unseen. He never got the opportunity though because as quickly as the fight started it was over with one man left standing.

The mystery man that saved his life.

He was standing over Hiten pulling his sword out of Hiten's chest.

"Oi kid." The boy in the corner looked up at his hero, his hair now knocked loose from its previous state, blood now staining his coat and boots. He turned to face the boy with reddish- brown hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight.

"You shouldn't be out late like this. Crazy shit goes on at night. Come on, I'll take you home."

"T-thanks for saving my life."

"Feh, no sweat. Now come on and lets get the hell outta here."

The boy bowed his head in sorrow and looked away from the stranger that saved him. 

"I can't go home," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "those guys you killed, they killed my parents and they were gonna kill me too. That's why I ran."

He looked at the boy and started to walk off. "Hey, you coming our what? Not like you can stay here in the alley ya know."

The boy perked up, his attitude now a little better, and his mood a bit more plesant because he had a place to stay for the night.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked. Sure he was grateful that this stranger had saved him, but he didn't even know this guy's name.

The dark haired man turned to face him, his violet eyes now glimmering in the moonlight.

"My name? Trust me kid you won't wanna know it tomorrow, but I guess I should tell you anyway."

"That's not an answer..."

"I'm getting to that!"

"So what's your name already?" The green eyed boy was now just a bit more than annoyed. He sighed, "My name is Shippo."

"Inu Yasha. My name's Inu Yasha."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shippo woke up in a room very similar to the one he used to call home, but upon glancing around the room and fully waking up he remembered all the events of the night before.

He remembered his parent's deaths.

He remembered the things that almost killed him.

He remembered being rescued.

'Inu Yasha...'

Shippo frantically jumped outta bed in hopes of finding his savior and asking a few questions.

The one that stuck out most in his mind being what in the fucking hell is going on.

***

Inu Yasha sat in the kitchen of his small, yet quaint apartment located on the west end of Tokyo. He moved from the shrine he'd called home for most of his life that his grandparents lived at and ran right after his eighteenth birthday. It wasn't so much him wanting to move out, but more of a concern for their safety.

He didn't want the little family he had left dying needlessly.

It was bout three in the afternoon. He went to work a few hours after bring the boy he rescued, Shippo, home with him. Shippo had promptly passed out from shock the moment he stepped foot in the door and had been sleeping ever since.

"Not like he didn't need it though...' Inu thought.

He heard a shuffling coming from the room Shippo was supposed to be sleeping in, but as Inu's line of 'work' would dictate it never hurt to be too cautious. So he picked up his trusty switchblade, just to be safe, and went to check on Shippo.

***

Shippo on the other hand was just in awe of all the things around him. He had intended to find Inu Yasha to ask him questions, but was soon distracted by the numerous weapons that decorated the walls.

Hanging on the wall to the left of the bed was a number of broadswords, other katanas like Shippo had seen last night, daggers and knives. On the wall opposite that hung several crossbows all varying in size and two regular bows that hung with a quiver full of very sharp, deadly arrows.

'Whoa, this guy's got some major shit here...', Shippo thought and continued exploring the room. He stopped at a foot locker at the end of the bed. The lid was up on this beautiful indigo and silver trimmed trunk so he figured that it was ok to look inside. He found at least a dozen old scrolls, stacks of ofundas, the purpose of which he didn't see nor understand, at least fifteen wooden stakes and in the lid itself a very old and rather decrepit looking katana.

Shippo was so wrapped up in his discoveries that he didn't even hear the door open and the reason for his initial curiosity come in.

"Oi." Inu Yasha said in a none to amused voice, "didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to go through other people's stuff?"

Shippo turned to face his rescuer still grateful for his help, but still wanting to know one thing.

"How'd you do that?"

***

Inu and Shippo spent most of the afternoon recapping the events that unfolded the night before. Shippo had been out with friends earlier that night. When he came home he found the front door kicked in and the two demons, known now by Inu as the Thunder Brothers, standing over the corpses of his mother and father. The saw Shippo and he did the only thing he could think of and ran like hell.

And that's where Inu found him in the alley.

Shippo sat in silence for a few minutes before he started asking the questions that had been on his mind since his rescue from the alley.

"What were those guys anyway? They weren't human I know that for sure."

Inu reared back in the chair he was sitting in trying desperately to come up with the best way to explain things to this kid without scaring him shitless in the process.

'Keh, not like that's not gonna happen anyway. I have to tell this kid that his folks were killed by demons.' Inu was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Shippo staring at him.

"Hey you alright in there? I asked you what those guys were."

"Demons." Inu said in a voice barely above a whisper. Shippo stared at Inu almost in disbelief, but part of him knew that he was telling the truth. After all it would explain the claws, fangs and the horns. He sighed not quite sure what to think so he went back to his interrogation.

"So what are you exactly. I mean you've gotta be more than human right? Otherwise we'd both be lying dead in that alley."

Inu let out a slight chuckle. The bastards he got rid of last night didn't see his face, otherwise they would have known who he was from the start. 

In demon circles the boy slayer was infamous.

"I'm the slayer."

***

After another round of questioning by Shippo, which included questions on the existence of demons and whether or not monster movie characters were real or not, Inu finally got around to ask Shippo about his living situation.

"My mom and dad were my only immediate family. My aunts and uncles were killed in a plane crash four years ago crossing the Pacific Ocean. My grandmother lives in the United States and the only other relative I have is a cousin. She lives in Kyoto."

Inu felt sorry for the kid. He knew the feeling of loss all to well.

"Alright runt. Here's the deal. You can stay here until I can get you to your cousin's. You'll be safe here, the apartment's protected by a mystical cloke so no demons can get in. There's food in the kitchen, stay away from the windows and for the love of kami don't touch the damn weapons. The last thing I need is to have to explain to a paramedic how you lost a finger or why there's an arrow poking out of your eye. I gotta go patrolling again tonight, but other than that make yourself comfortable."

Shippo looked at Inu, this young man who he thought couldn't be too much older than he was, and gave a sad smile. "Why are you being so nice to me? I barely know you..."

Inu stopped packing his gear for the evening and looked at Shippo. "I know what it's like to lose your family. Plus I have a kid brother about your age."

"Really where is he?"

Inu turned to Shippo, his eyes full of rage and said, "Demons kidnapped him after they killed our parents in front of us."

With that Inu left the apartment to go out for another night of hunting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I realize that the first chapter of this was rather confusing. I meant for it to be like that! Part of the twists I wanted to put into this story is that the things readers think aren't necessarily true. Most people thought the slayer was female. She was, then she died and her powers went to her SON. Now that I've reintroduced the major character hopefully some of the confusion has been cleared up. And before anyone asks yes Sess is Inu's little bro, I feel role reversal works here. And how the hell does Kagome fit into this? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see.

Until then read and review!

~*silverstarlight*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, sorry this took longer than expected to get out. Stuff happens. The good news is that summer is coming in three weeks for me and I'll have time to work on my stories so look for lots of updates!

To my reviewers, thanks for the support of my work. You guys rock!

Ok, I've recently ran across two fics that I think are awesome. And in case you haven't noticed I'm a diehard Inu/Kag enthusiast. When you get the change check out:

****

Love and Marriage by Mistress Strom Crow; (AU) Inu Yasha didn't believe in love until the night before his own wedding. One problem, it's not the woman he's supposed to marry. Multipart Song Fic with future citrus. Inu/Kag...essentially...

****

Through the Rain by ShimmerSweet; (AU) Kag and Inu are in love but her family hates demons, so to stop their love her mom sends Kag far away. Will their love survive?

And because I love her work, read ANYTHING by RoseFire. She has some awesome AU fiction and I get jealous that I can't write like that. Oh well, maybe one day.

Disclaimer: I own Inu's apartment, but alas not him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

In the Dark of Night: Chapter 3

Inu and Shippo sat down for dinner. A routine the two had created since Shippo's arrival nearly a month ago. Originally the plan was to take the teen to his cousin's home in Kyoto, but as luck would have it she was out of town on her honeymoon with her new husband. And as much as Inu hated the idea, Shippo was not his responsibility for the time being. Too many demons probably knew that Shippo has spent at least some time with the slayer and that in itself was enough to make Inu worry about his well being.

The last thing he needed was for someone to get the kid to try to get to him. At least in Kyoto demons weren't as big of a problem. For some reason the majority of Japan's demonic energy and disruptions were centered in Tokyo. 

Inu was never sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Hey Inu," Shippo called from the bathroom, "on your way back tonight will ya bring me back some pocky?"

Inu from his bedroom just rolled his eyes at the bathroom door. "Dammit Shippo, I bought some yesterday!!!"

"Yeah, and I ate it while you were at work. What's your point?"

'This kid is gonna drive me batty!! When in the seven hells is his cousin coming back?' Inu let out an exasperated sigh, "Feh!"

He realized that the adjustment was gonna take some time. That was the only reason he let the runt get away with all the shit he did.

Shippo had no problems with the house rules that Inu initially set up...well almost.

Shippo liked to mess with the weapons. And that in itself was enough to drive Inu up a wall. After catching Shippo, for possibly the thousandth time, eying one of knives hanging on Inu's bedroom wall with a great admiration, Inu decided that is would be in the kid's best interests to learn a few things. Since then Inu's had a massive headache that doesn't seem to wanna end.

***

'Another dull night, another DULL patrol...' Those were his thoughts as he roamed that streets of Tokyo. For some reason anything and most everything demon like was taking a vacation. Not that Inu minded, but things were too quiet for his taste. After all nothing in his life had even been dull and for it to start now just unnerved him.

"Then again, I could be paranoid. Gods I need a life..." he muttered softly to himself.

Never let it be said that first instincts aren't usually correct. He had a bad vibe on his sixth birthday, one the night his parents died, and one now. These were the kind of vibes that meant your life was gonna change in some way shape or form.

Damn this sixth sense of impending doom.

***

In an abandoned street a fight had broken out. Usually when the odds are five against one the one usually gets their ass handed to them, but as fate or whatever you believe in as usual decided to spice things up a bit.

***

'Dammit! I thought those bastards didn't sense me!' She barely dodged the sword that nearly severed her head from her neck. A roundhouse kick and an upper cut later the only one of her attackers that was unarmed was out for the count. 'One down, four to go.' She took a dive that somehow turned into a rolling summersault to her fallen weapon. Thanking the kami-samas above for giving her the foresight to at least bring the damn thing when she went out for her evening search for the information she needed. She picked up her sword, not her primary weapon of choice, but her weapon nonetheless.

With the grace of a swan and the speed of a cheetah the raven-haired beauty advanced on her former attackers who were now her prey. The clash of metal and claws lasted for a good fifteen minutes; before the five against one battle that initially started was now a one-on-one showdown.

She was going to get what she came for, the information that she'd been searching for, or rather she WOULD have if in that instant an certain dark-haired slayer hadn't run the bastard through.

She stood in shock as the demon fell to the ground with the finesse of a sack of potatoes. She looked up to see the one responsible for this death, something she would have liked to take pleasure in AFTER she acquired the knowledge she sought. Silver blue eyes bore into deep violet one and the tame fury that she used to fight her opponents with was now a full blown rage.

"What in the FUCKING hell do you think you were doing you ASSHOLE?!?!?!" she asked incredulously, "I finally got rid of those other bastards so I could maybe TALK to this snitch lying out here on the ground because I'm trying to find that gods be DAMMED slayer! Then you just _HAD_ to play hero now didn't you?!?" Needless to say she wasn't too happy. Hell she'd been trying to find the slayer for nearly three years now ever since more and more demons decided to make Tokyo their new stomping ground. She knew it was Naraku's doing and this would be the first time in almost two hundred years she'd be able to get that bastard back for what he'd done to her.

Now, if she had stopped and thought for a minute, she would have realized that this 'asshole' was in fact that 'gods be dammed' slayer she was looking for.

"Keh! Wench don't you know who the fuck I am?" Inu roared. Most who came looking for him knew he was the slayer, that was pretty much common knowledge in the circles of those that knew demons and vampires still existed.

"I don't give a rats ass who you are, you just axed my best lead in three fucking years and-" a sudden realization dawned on her. This guy had skill, strength and technique almost a good as her own. She sighed and stopped her tirade almost kicking herself right then and there for her own stupidity. "You're the slayer aren't you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Who wants to know?"

"I do. My name is Kagome, and we have a common enemy by the name of Naraku."

Then her world went black and she passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'The enemy of my enemy is my friend...or at least and ally or something like that. Still something about her is off...'

It had been a little over three hours since Inu first met this woman named Kagome, and after their less than pleasant first meeting and her passing out Inu decided to bring her back to his place so they could talk whenever she came to.

Kagome was currently laying out of the dark burgundy couch in the living room. She wasn't badly injured, at least as far as he could tell and while unconscious took the opportunity to 'inspect' his new would be friend or foe. 

She was a rather pretty girl, in his opinion at least, her silky black hair fell to her waist similar to his own, but hers was adorned with dark blue highlights. She was a medium build, very muscular and about his height. He guessed at first glance that she was about twenty-one, his age, but when hr first looked into those steel blue eyes of hers he saw the shadow of age. Granted that his own gaze had also been tainted with a wisdom and a knowledge beyond his years from an early age, in her eyes you could almost see a lifetime of pain and suffering in their depths. He knew this girl wasn't everything she looked to be, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Besides, she could fight, and fight well at that. How else could she have gotten rid of those first four bastards that attacked her. By all logic and rational she SHOULD have been killed, mutilated, possibly raped and then later dumped in a forest or a river.

Yet here she stands-er sits.

'There's something off about this wench dammit...' Inu was still pondering the situation when Shippo decided now would be a good time to get a glass of water from the kitchen. He walked out of the bedroom, stumbled into the kitchen, got his drink, and stumbled back into the bedroom. He took a double take upon realizing that there was a very attractive young woman sleeping on the couch.

"Oi, ::yawn:: Who's the chick?"

"Not really sure. Apparently this wench was looking for me and got into a bit of trouble. Then she passed out like three hours ago."

Shippo shook his head and went back to bed. 'All this time Inu's been tell me to be careful and what the hell does he do? He brings in some girl off the streets." 

Inu yawned. Although it was a slow night carrying a woman back to his apartment drained him. He slowly drifted off into a light sleep, yet stayed on the alert incase she woke up.

****

Kagome woke up in stages. The first thing she noticed was that the sun was shining. 'Must be morning, heh and I'm not lying in the middle of a street bleeding to death.' was the first thing she thought as her awareness slowly came back to her. Her brain slowly resumed functioning and she was able to take in more of her surroundings. 'Ok, first thing I think I'm inside. Guess I found that dammed slayer. I suppose he's the one that patched me up. Suppose I'll have to thank him--hey where is he anyway?' She slowly opened her eyes wincing slightly at the sunlight that poured in through the draperies of Inu's living room window. She slowly sat up unaware of the man sitting in the chair behind her.

"So what do you want?"

Kagome whipped her head around and found herself staring into the most intense violet eyes she'd ever seen. She swallowed at the same time releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Of course the sudden feel of cold tempered steel pressing against her throat made what ever butterflies in he stomach disappear.

"Listen wench I'm only gonna ask this one more time, what do you want." Inu didn't trust her. Usually when someone looked for him they wanted to find him for one reason and that was to kill him. When she mentioned the name Naraku a cold chill ran through his spine and the name of the bastard responsible for the loss of his family. He wasn't taking any chances with this 'Kagome' person.

"Easy slick, I just wanna talk. Mind backing up a little with that switchblade ya got there?" Inu mentally ran through all the ways she could attack. Deciding that she wouldn't get away from him in one piece he slowly brought the blade away from her throat.

"Thanks. Like I said before, we have a common enemy in Naraku. I just wanna make sure that bastard gets what he deserves and rumor has it that you have your own personal vendetta against that asshole. All I want is an alliance, you help me and I help you and in the end Naraku is destroyed and we both get what we want, how's that sound?"

Inu raised an eyebrow at her and then put the blade back to her throat. "Listen here wench, I don't know you. Hell I just met you and you're asking me for favors. Firstly I don't trust you because no one looks for me unless they're trying to kill me, and secondly you reek of cloaking magic. So I'm gonna give you thirty seconds to tell me the truth before I slit your throat."

Kagome swallowed, "Fine." She dropped the concealing spell she had cast on herself to reveal he demon heritage. Her claws elongated, fangs now appeared where her canines in her mouth were and the most noticeable things were the two black dog ears that now twitched on top of her head.

"I really do want Naraku dead ya know."

"Whatever, now get on with it." Inu sat in his chair with a scowl on his face and motioned for her to sit down. 

Kagome narrowed her eyes and sat. Talking to this slayer wasn't gonna be as easy as she thought it would be seeing as he had a temper that was about as volatile as an active volcano.

"So I was right you are a demon...."

"Half-demon pal, and you know nothing about me. I've seen more evil than you could ever imagine, hell I've lived longer than you think. So let me tell you right now, if you wanna take down Naraku you're gonna need my help." Her confidence grew with every syllable of every word she spoke. "I've spent my life searching and regrouping so I can defeat him and I realized that I couldn't do it alone and neither can you."

Inu could see the rage and hatred build in her features as she spoke. Kagome sighed, it was never easy for her to remind herself of all that Naraku has done to her.

"So what did he do to you that made you wanna run him though," Inu inquired. It wasn't every day that someone, let alone a demon had a vendetta with Naraku. He pretty much had every demon in Japan and possibly the world under his order. And it was a cold day in Hell when a demon went to the slayer asking for help.

"He ruined my life. No, he did more than that. He shattered my world. I've been alive for over two hundred years, yet I don't look a day over twenty because he made me and immortal demon. Well half demon, but that's not important here. The demon you know as Naraku was once a man named Onigumo. He was my father advisor in court. I'm really Kagome Higurashi, last daughter of the Sunset Clan. Onigumo lied and manipulated my father and mother into marrying me. He wanted my title and place when my parents died. We didn't know it then, but he sold his soul to demons and they possessed his body. 

"That's how he changed me. He drugged me on our wedding night, which I might add I wanted nothing to do with. I could see through his games and I knew something was seriously wrong, but my parents wouldn't listen to me. He changed me that night and pretty much brainwashed me. I was forced to watch him slaughter my mother, father, and my baby brother Souta in cold blood before he destroyed the village.

"I was in his control for over seventy-five years before I finally figured out his dirty little secret. He's a half demon too, but he can't sustain his form like I can because unlike him there were actually demons on my mother's side of the family going back to the feudal era."

"So how'd you get away?" Inu felt sorry for the girl, she'd been through hell and now all she wanted was vengeance. He understood that all too well.

"When he basically brought out the demon blood in me and made that dominate he forgot that I'm mostly human, and with being human I still have a soul and a human heart. I saw my opportunity to run when he had to regenerate his body. The control he had over me weakened enough so that I could regain control of my mind and I ran. I had this rumor going around that I was killed by a slayer, so he stopped looking for me and went back to his primary mission, the search for the Shikon no Tama. That's one of the reasons he destroyed my family. My mother knew of where it was hidden. The demon exterminators of the country were friends of my mother's. She lived in their village before she married my father after her family was killed by a demon attack of her home. They were the ones in charge of the keeping and safety of the jewel. 

"Naraku tried to get the information out of my mother, but she refused to say anything, even after he took her mind. I suppose that he thought he could use me in exchange for the information he sought, but both my mother and my father died never uttering a word of it. I told him what I knew of it, not by choice mind you, I rather gnaw on my arm than work with him. I knew that it was in the care of a priestess, but he never found her. And he's still looking for the jewel. It's been two hundred years and I don't think he can handle not having a stable body anymore. Not since the last slayer kicked his ass. Really if she was gonna do something for the world you would have thought she'd kill the bastard..." Inu jumped out of his seat once again brandishing his blade and pressing it hard against Kagome's throat.

"Don't. Ever. Talk. About. My. Mother. Like. That. Again." To say Inu was livid would be an understatement. The only memories he had of his late mother were happy ones and for anyone to say anything differently sent him into a state of rage that could only be compared to that of a rabid dog. Kagome swallowed before she started speaking again. "Sorry, I forgot that was your mother. I was just saying that if she killed him fifteen years ago instead of just knocking him on his ass for a few years we'd all be better off now. I meant no harm."

The wheels in Inu's head started clicking. 'The demon attack, that was Naraku and his cronies...' A sudden wave of guilt washed over him. 'If it wasn't for me she could have gotten rid of Naraku then and there, but she saved me instead...' Kagome interrupted his self pity and loathing. "In any case Naraku is probably still after the jewel, and that's why I came to find you. And let me tell you tracking you down is NOT easy to do. Do they like train slayers in stealth or something--"

"You got a deal." Inu said absently.

"Huh?"

"I said you got a deal, can't you hear wench?"

Kagome groaned, "Fine, but let's get one thing straight, my name is Kagome, got it? Ka-Go-Me. Not wench, bitch or any other colorful name you can think of."

"Fine. So do you have any idea where this jewel is now?"

Kagome blinked, "I was hoping you could tell me."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?" Inu by this time was very annoyed. "Dammit!" Kagome exclaimed, "We have to find that jewel. If Naraku gets his hands on it he'll have the body he's desired for two centuries and when that happens the world as we know it is doomed."

"Yeah, I got that much. Like I said do you know where the jewel is or not?"

"The last person to have it was the slayer. Your mother."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And that seemed like a good place to end it. So now we know Kagome's story and how she fits in to this. Hey any guesses as to who Inu's mom is? I know someone wants to kill me for putting Inu through so much crap, but hey it makes for good drama and reading. Like always read and review and next chapter we'll see how Inu's little bro is doing.

~*silverstarlight*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey all, I'm back again.  Let me say that with school ending I should have more time to write.  Unfortunately, going home means less time on the net.  I'm hoping to make bulk updates instead of singular ones.  This chapter is kinda short, but since **so many people e-mailed me asking why the hell I hadn't updated and started with the death threats and such, I decided to post it anyway regardless of the length.  **

**Disclaimer:  I **own** Inu Yasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale….**

For the PS game console, and let me tell you it ROCKS MY SOCKS!!! The characters are not mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**In the Dark of Night: Chapter 4**

'I wanna remember...I feel the need to remember these people…

I have these flashes of memories that I don't ever remember having.  They all seem like images out of a dream to me.  There's this woman, it's always the same woman every time.  She's very beautiful with her long raven black hair and pale skin, but I can't see her face.  The only things I can make out are her eyes.  Her chocolate brown eyes are filled with so much pain and sorrow.  

I can visualize a man as well.  He looks like a nice fellow with a rugged, gentle yet strong kind of handsomeness.  Again I can't see his face; just his violet eyes and they seem to pierce my soul.  

But that's impossible.  

I don't know these people, I don't remember these people.

But...for some reason I think I do.  I don't know how I do, but I just do.  

Lastly, the one I remember the most is a boy.  I must be about the age I see him now. 

I know him...

I suppose he's a mix of the man and woman, because they are his parents...

But why do I know this?

Why do I remember them?

I get flashes of him the most for some reason; visions of us playing together, laughing together and other things of that sort when I was very little.  I can't remember or see his face either.

But that can't be real.

I've been with my father, Naraku for as long as I can remember.

More importantly these people in the 'memories' are human.

I'm not human.

At least I don't think I am....'

"Sesshoumaru?  Are you alright?"  A vile looking man asked the boy.  He was sitting at his window gazing at the stars, something he started doing when the visions stared to come more frequently.. 

"I'm fine father, nothing's wrong."  He said and continued to look out the window.  The man he knew as father left his room, silently locking the door behind him.

'Why can't I remember their faces?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What the hell are you taking about?  She didn't have this damn jewel you keep talking about, and if she did I would have it now wouldn't I?"  Inu and Kagome were still arguing over the location of the Shikon No Tama.  Neither was sure of the kind of power it held, but knew one thing for certain.  If Naraku got his hands on it humanity was doomed.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!  You don't have to jump down my throat you moron.  There's a chance you never noticed it or something.  The last anyone saw of the jewel it was in the form of a jewel."  Kagome explained. "It looks like a big pink marble.  Do you remember ever seeing your mother with something like that?"

Inu pondered her question for a minute.  He could remember newly every detail about his parents, his mother in particularly.  He attested his exceptional memory to his super human gifts, but this was something even he couldn't recall.

"Never saw it.  Mom didn't have a lot of jewelry, only the necklace Dad gave her; it was a symbol of protection and strength, and her wedding rings."  His response was somewhat despondent.  Kagome figured that bring up his mom opened up old wounds.  He had to relive a past life that seemed so perfect and so carefree for at least a time at least.

"Shit.  This isn't good."  Kagome muttered, "Do you know anyone that might know where it is?"

"Yeah, my grandparents.  My grandma was my mom's guardian or watcher or whatever.  But tell me something, how do I know that you don't want the jewel for yourself?  I mean if that baboon clad bastard can use it why not you?"  This was one of the questions that weighed heavy on Inu's mind.  It wasn't that he did not trust Kagome, although to some degree he did not and would not until proven otherwise, but he could not help but wonder if all her intentions were as noble as she claimed they were.

"I don't want that dammed jewel.  In case you haven't noticed that thing brings nothing but misery.  The monks that had it before the slayer were all either killed or tortured to the point where death would be a gift to them.  And as you can see the last person that had the thing got killed along with her husband and her youngest son kidnapped by the evilest bastard to roam the Earth.  So to you question, yes I can use it, but no I don't it."  Kagome snapped.

"Why not?  I figured that maybe you'd either want to become human again or completely demon.  Of course if it's the latter I'd have to kill you."  Inu sarcastically commented.  He pretended to not hear the comment directed at his family.  Fighting with Kagome again would get nothing done.

"Cute, very cute.  Did anyone ever tell you that you're an asshole?  Not that it's any of your business anyway, but I'd rather not say."  'It can't give me what I want so why bother with the damn thing' she thought sadly.

Inu glanced at Kagome who was totally wrapped up in her thoughts at the moment.  So many things were happening all at once.  The recent turn of events reminded him of his early childhood.  For all the outward collectiveness he showed inside he was a mess.  It wasn't fair.  He knew it wasn't fair, and as much as he resented this situation and his current lifestyle he couldn't hate his parents for it.  They didn't ask for this either.  Fate just had the fortune, or misfortune depending on how one saw it, to bring them together, but there were many things he could still be grateful for.  As odd as his family was they still loved each other immensely, there was no denying that, and the time they spent together was precious.  He'd never give that up for a minute, even if it meant having to live from day to day never completely sure if he'd live to see the next.

***

A groggy Shippo was beginning his day in the other room.  Granted it was somewhere near midmorning, Shippo wasn't terribly concerned.  Last night was one of few nights where he had slept without being haunted with nightmares of his parent's murders.

"Wonder if Inu made breakfast yet," Shippo yawned.  He stumbled into the bathroom to start his daily morning ritual as he remembered the girl that he saw on the couch last night.  "Heh, HE had a nice night I guess."  Shippo hopped in the shower while it was still somewhat cold to wake him up more.  Today was Inu's day off at his job (AN: Hey if anyone has a good job to put in here tell me and I'll make the correction, but at the moment I'm at a loss...nothing too professional though, he's only 21 and skipped college.) and they were going to catch an early afternoon movie before Inu went patrolling that night.  

After the cold shower had done its job, Shippo turned up the water to the hottest temperature his skin could stand. Hot showers were always relaxing for him, especially now with all the chaotic changes in his life.  At least for a few minutes Shippo could wash some of his worries and troubles down the drain and feel that some of his innocence is still intact before having to go out into the world and be reminded of harshness and cruelties all over again.

'I wonder when Sango'll be home from her honeymoon.  As much as I like being here, hell learning swordplay is tight as all hell; I'd still like to be with some of my family...'  Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Shippo went back to enjoying his shower and prayed that Inu had made something other than ramen for breakfast.

***

"First thing, we have to find that jewel.  When we have that we can lure Naraku out with it and kick his ass to the deepest depths of hell."  Inu pointed out.

Inu and Kagome were still going over strategies potential to defeat Naraku.  So far they couldn't agree on anything so nothing was getting done; unless you count arguing.

"That's a given, but we don't just need to find the jewel.  We have to destroy it otherwise it's still a potential target for some other overly ambitious bastard to start looking for."  Kagome brought up a good point.  The problem was neither Inu nor Kagome knew where the jewel was, how to find it and how to destroy it when they did find it.  This put them back at square one.

"Ok look.  We'll figure something out later; right now I gotta get that brat Shippo outta the shower so I can shower so we can go out later tonight."

"What the hell?!?"  Kagome exclaimed.  "I tell you that the fate of the known world rests on this jewel and you wanna have a boy's night out?  Oh yeah real responsible _slayer_, or did you forget that little detail of your life?"  Kagome was a little past pissed, and the fact that Inu didn't seem to take her seriously wasn't helping his case.  Yet Inu was never one to go back on his word, it was one of the things he prided himself on.  So when he promised Shippo two days ago that they'd go to a movie on his day off he meant to live up to that deal.

"Listen, I know finding and destroying this jewel is important, but so it this.  I promised that kid that we'd hang out after things cooled down a little bit and he dealt his parents getting killed and all the other shit he's been through.  He's been stir crazy for almost three weeks and when I said I'd take him out I meant it.  I _always _live up to my word, and you better live up to yours or I won't think twice about running you through."  Inu growled.  Kagome had worn his patience quite thin, but once again he needed her.  The information she provided in the last twenty four hours had proved to be an immense help.  He now knew his enemies objective, now he just had to use that to his advantage.

"You wanna come?"

"Huh?"  Kagome was still sulking a bit.  She was impressed with the amount of devotion he put into keeping his word.  It was a quality many didn't see in people these days.

"I asked if you wanted to come with, or is your brain broken or something?

"I thought it was just you guys."  She said sheepishly.

"Yeah well, I can't exactly leave you here alone and I figured I could actually talk some sense into you before I had to beat you senseless and tie you down.  Of course if I was really afraid you'd do something stupid I could tie you up and seal the apartment.  There are perks to having grandparents that live at a shrine; I learned all kinds of nifty tricks."  He grinned knowing that he had won.

Kagome rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'pompous slayers that needed to be impaled on their own swords', "What are we seeing?  If it's a sappy movie I'll save you the trouble and knock myself out for you."

"Hell no!  Who the hell do I look like?  Oi Shippo!  Hurry the hell up and get your ass outta the shower!  I wanna get there in time to see the previews.  If I were you I'd get that cloaking spell back up before Shippo comes out and sees…well everything."

Kagome nodded and cast her spell.  The moment the spell took effect Shippo walked out the bedroom.

"Inu Yasha, you're loud and annoying."  Shippo was still getting the water out of his ears when he walked out of the bedroom half dressed.

"Glad to see someone agrees with me."  Kagome smirked. "Hey kid, my name's Kagome."

"I'm Shippo, and I think we're gonna get along just fine."

Suddenly Inu felt like the whole world was against him, and if that view of the world was narrowed to the few that currently occupied his apartment, he was.

"Feh!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I hope this has made the impatient people happy. I was stuck on this chapter for a while, and then I had finals and moving out of the dorms.  Now I have to deal with a mother who is a phone nazi and one phone line in the house.  My life sucks at the moment, but I'm still writing because it's keeping me sane.

I've got two new fics in the works, one is almost done…lemon scenes are hard to write…and the other is getting there, I'm just not sure if the last chapter should be then end or not.

One last thing, my Inu Yasha fan site should be up and running by August, I'm currently taking submissions for the fan fiction page and the fan art page.  If you have any stuff you'd like posted drop me a line at slvrstarlight@hotmail.com.

The link to the site will be in my profile as soon as I update it.

Until next time, read and review.  Ja!!

~*silverstarlight*~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
